The present invention relates to arrow grip rests for attaching adjacent the arrow ledge of an archery bow and, more particularly, to an arrow grip rest mount which also serves as an arrow over-draw and whose position relative to the arrow ledge handle is selectively adjustable in a lateral direction as well as a circular direction about an axis lying transversely and laterally to the handle.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,023 which issued to the present inventor on Mar. 2, 1993, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The present invention improves upon the grip rest of the '023 patent by providing a mount which makes the grip rest positionally adjustable relative to the bow handle. The grip rest mount is movable along a circular path about an axis lying transversely lateral to the bow handle, in addition to being movable in a lateral direction thereby providing the archer with a grip rest which can be finely adjusted to make more accurate shots.